Repo Shuffle
by UmbriFiica
Summary: Yay for shuffles! 10 blurbs -- not my best, but hope you like 'em.


Author's Note: So, I know I should be working on Escape, but this is kind of a fun game, and I needed a break. If you want to play, put your iTunes or Media Player, or whatever you use on shuffle and press play. You have the length of the song to write a short blurb/story. It's against the rules to pause or skip songs. Hope you enjoy these. Go forth and Shuffle!

The Dream – Birthday Massacre

She's flying. Nothing and no one will ever stop her. She has her sight now, and the power to make all of her dreams come true.

She's trapped. The knives that set her free have turned against her, and they will never let her go. Her dreams fade and turn to dust as the years pass by.

She's resigned. Her plans have been laid, and nothing, not even her newly discovered goddaughter can stop them. She feels a pang of regret that she will never be able to know this striking child, but it is too late for that now.

She's prepared. A sharp pain and the world is dark once again. She knows what will happen, and she savors the sensation as she falls through the air. They won't ever be able to stop her now. The knives fall behind with her last heartbeat and a sigh escapes her lips.

She's flying.

Remember, Dreams Come True – Official Disneyland Soundtrack

_Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight._

A creak on the stairs distracts her, but when her door doesn't open, she turns back to the open window.

_I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight._

A single star shines down on her and she stares intently at it. There are so many things she wants, but she knows there is only a short bit of time before the star is once again hidden behind the pollution that coats the sky.

_I wish. . ._

She pauses. She thought she knew what to wish for, but now she is not so sure. Another creak on the landing, and she whirls around, heart beating fast. She does not like it when she is alone in the house. She understands that her father's patients need him, but that doesn't make his absence any easier to bear.

_I wish my daddy had more time to spend with me._

She watches as the star fades from view.

He stands outside her door, tears in his eyes as he hears his daughter's heartfelt wish. He silently vows to keep her safe from everything that could ever harm her, and to always be there for her. He dries his eyes before opening the door and walking to his daughter. She runs to him with a look of absolute joy on her face and wraps her arms around him as far as they reach. They hold each other tight.

Fool Out of Me – Idina Menzel

He has so many ideas. There is so much he wants to do with his life. He wants to make it big, to be on top of the world. Everyone laughs at him, at the goals he has. They all set out to keep him a part of the mediocre cycle they are stuck in. They know he can make it, and they are all jealous. He won't let them make a fool out of him any longer. He starts building his empire, slowly but surely, gathering the top minds of the world together, putting them to work for him. He rises from the dust to become the most powerful man alive. He'll show them. They'll never laugh at him again.

Mirrors and Smoke – Jars of Clay

She's gone. He tried to save her, and instead he killed her. The hole in his chest threatens to consume him, and the only thing that keeps him from falling over the edge is his daughter. This tiny child in his arms that he cut from his dying wife. She told him to, but that doesn't make it any easier. She looks at him clearly, so unlike a newborn. He can see that she has her mother's beautiful eyes. He won't ever let anything hurt her. He smiles down at her, tears in his eyes as he speaks her name. He looks once more to the body of his wife, but the tears don't fall. They never fall.

Geek Stink Breath – Green Day

Pictures of Amber Sweet line the walls, her false face staring down at the addicts as they walk unsteadily out of the building into the alleyway behind it. Hearing his voice, they start pushing each other, wanting to reach him before anyone else. The next hit is all they care about. It is all they live for. And they will do anything to get it.

Canon in D (remix) – Dave Villano

He used to play the violin. He had taught himself how, and had actually been pretty good. If he had been willing to sell his soul to GeneCo, he probably would have been set for life. He was too fond of his freedom though. Now he lives In a dumpster, a drug dealer, wanted man. He doesn't care. No one can tell him what to do, and he is happy enough. Sometimes though, in his dreams, he still plays the violin.

I'll Cover You – Rent

Nothing will ever be the same. The world is not supposed to turn upside down in one day. How can I go back, knowing that he won't be there? How can I miss him, knowing what he did? It wasn't his fault though. He had no choice if he wanted to stay with me. He did so much for me. What will I do now that he's gone? I have no one else. Everyone that might have helped me, that loved me, is dead on that stage. No. That's not true. There's one more. If I can find him, maybe he can help me. Maybe he will show me how to survive on my own.

Danger Zone – Gwen Stefani

How could he have lied to her? She had a goddaughter, but no time to know her. Tonight was her night to die, and there was nothing that could change that fact. If she had known, even a week before, she might have been able to stop it. But now, all she could do was hope that the girl would listen to her in the brief time she had. Her goddaughter would not make the same mistakes she had. Not if she could help it.

It's Tough to be a Bug – Official Disneyland Soundtrack

The Genterns are all expendable. They know it, but what can they do? Especially the ones that work around the Largo family. They're nothing in the eyes of their employer. And they accept it.

The Point of No Return – Phantom of the Opera

Rotti. It always comes back to him. People call _him_ a monster, but he knows the truth. He would not exist if it were not for Rotti. Nathan needed someone to take care of him, someone who would allow him to live a somewhat normal life with Shilo. He watches over Nathan, coming out when he is needed, always when Rotti calls. He revels in the sight of blood and the sound of screams. He pretends they belong to Rotti. That is his one dream; to kill Rotti Largo. The man responsible for his existence is the one being that he truly wishes to see dead. Largo is a menace that hovers over his other half and their beloved daughter, and he will not rest until they are safe.


End file.
